Pull-type implements, for example pull-type swathers, pull-type combines, rock pickers, etc. with an extension or platform on one side of the tongue have a tendency to pull back or drag because of the extension. The present invention is concerned with the provision of a control device that stabilizes such an implement against lateral movement to the extended side and assist in steering.